1. Field
The general present general inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with a high integration density and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Higher integration of semiconductor memory devices is required to satisfy the increasing demands of the electronic industry. A Down-scaling is an important and effective way for achieving the higher integration of semiconductor memory devices and reducing the fabricating cost.
Hole-type etching processes have been used to form holes in interlayer dielectrics of the semiconductor device, which are used by components as contact points. However, this may lead to several problems, such as a decrease in process margin and/or an increasing difficulty in optimizing all components (e.g., various driving circuits and/or memory cells) constituting the semiconductor device.